Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!
The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! is a crossover comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. As the title suggests, the comic focuses on The Powerpuff Girls's regular "team-ups" with various heroes similar to the most well-known version of the original Cartoon Network series. It was schedule to be released in January 28, 2015. Overview Each issue of The Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! features the main characters (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) teaming up with other characters from the Cartoon Network such as Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo and more. Synopsis *'Issue One': Just when you thought you'd seen it all, Cartoon Network Crossover Craziness continues! After their victory in the Super Secret Crisis War!, the Powerpuff Girls take it easy with a rare VIP tour of Dexter's Laboratory! But when tag-along Dee Dee accidentally activates Dexter's newest invention, the fate of the entire multiverse is suddenly at stake! Plus: a bonus Courage the Cowardly Dog story by the Glyph- and Eisner-nominated Princeless's Jeremy Whitley! *'Issue Two': The Powerpuff Girls’ inter-dimesional search for Dexter’s mutated sister Dee Dee has brought them to the Bagge Farmhouse in the middle of Nowhere! But when they are mistaken for dog sitters, the Girls find themselves thrust into the disturbing nightmare that is Courage’s life. Plus, a Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends story—Bloo starts a “Small Club” while Wilt starts a “Tall Club” in response… *'Issue Three': The Powerpuff Girls follow the monstrously mutated Dee Dee's trail to the world of Cow and Chicken! Too bad Red Guy has gotten to her first! His plan? Make Dee Dee a superstar! Can Cow, Chicken and the Powerpuff Girls reach Dee Dee before she signs her life away?? Plus, a short story featuring The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy...and a beauty pageant? That's not gonna be pretty... *'Issue Four': The Girls have tracked the mutated Dee Dee to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends! Too bad it's right in the middle of Ultimate Hide n Seek!. Plus, a bonus Mojo Jojo story by Ivan Cohen with art by Nneka Myers! In "No Money, Mojo Problems", Mojo seeks... alternative funding... for his evil deeds. *'Issue Five': The Powerpuff Girls enlist Mojo Jojo to help them catch Dee Dee in Townsville before the entire multiverse falls apart! What could possibly go wrong? Plus, a puuurrrr-fect bonus Dexter's Laboratory story, Dexter accidentally turns himself into a cat and must try and get Dee Dee to turn him back without being able to communicate. *'Issue Six': TBC Characters The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor *Ms. Bellum *Talking Dog *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Princess Morbucks *Sedusa *Gangreen Gang *Steve the Monster *Ya-Mon *Narrator Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Monkey *The Justice Friends **Major Glory **Valhallen **Krunk **Miss Spell *Mandark *Dexter's Mom *Dexter's Dad Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel *Eustace Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Cheese *Duchess *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Bloppy Pants *Burple Bear *New Guy *Berry *Keystone Blop *Uncle Pockets Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel *Cow / Supercow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Flem *Earl *Red Guy *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy Ed, Edd n Eddy"ID W & Derek Charm Combine For Team-Up Series “Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up”" http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=58264/l *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane *R.O.B.O.-B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Edward *Chip *Skip *Scoutmaster Lumpus *Slinkman Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson *Vilgax Samurai Jack *Jack *Scotsman *Aku Trivia *Despite being a crossover comic, is actually part of the franchise of The Powerpuff Girls. *The comic is inspired by the DC Comics Television series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *In "Issue Four"'s Main Story: **Major Glory said "Justice Friends Assemble!" when they are ready to fight Him, Princess Morbucks and Steve the Monster in Townsville, was a parody of Marvel's Avengers where they said "Avengers Assemble!". *In "Issue Five"'s Bonus Story: Gallery Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up!.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm PPG SSUP02 cvr.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm PPG SSUP02 cvrSUB.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Brooke Allen Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 3a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 3b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by George Caltsoudas Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 4a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 4b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Nneka Myers Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 5a.jpg|Regular Cover Art by Derek Charm Powerpuff Girls Super Smash-Up! 5b.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Cat Farris Tumblr nhtec4Pghm1snioclo2 1280.jpg Comic Images PPG03.jpg|Issue #1 Page 1. PPG04.jpg|Issue #1 Page 2. PPG05.jpg|Issue #1 Page 3. PPG06.jpg|Issue #1 Page 4. PPG07.jpg|Issue #1 Page 5. PPG-SSU-02-pr-3-dee47.jpg|Issue #2 Page 1. PPG-SSU-02-pr-4-cd41f.jpg|Issue #2 Page 2. PPG-SSU-02-pr-5-2d941.jpg|Issue #2 Page 3. PPG-SSU-02-pr-6-c42aa.jpg|Issue #2 Page 4. PPG-SSU-02-pr-7-6e5c0.jpg|Issue #2 Page 5. Ppg3-2.jpg|Issue #3 Page 1. Ppg3-3.jpg|Issue #3 Page 2. Ppg3-4.jpg|Issue #3 Page 3. Ppg3-5.jpg|Issue #3 Page 4. Ppg3-6.jpg|Issue #3 Page 5. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_3.jpg|Issue #4 Page 1. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_4.jpg|Issue #4 Page 2. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_5.jpg|Issue #4 Page 3. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_6.jpg|Issue #4 Page 4. PPG_SSU_04-pr_Page_7.jpg|Issue #4 Page 5. Dee-1-a1e4a.jpg Tumblr nhtec4Pghm1snioclo1 1280.jpg See also *Super Secret Crisis War! References *Information about the series Category:IDW Comics Category:Comics Category:Crossover